


Red Light District

by Insanity_Smiles



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, But like- a good yandere, Dark, Dark Lance (Voltron), Don't forget the delusional Lotor, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Things get fucked, Yandere Keith (Voltron), psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Smiles/pseuds/Insanity_Smiles
Summary: Zarkon always had an unhealthy obsession with attachment. When somebody shows the slightest bit of care, he latches on, and never lets go. If you do manage to run, he will find you, and he will keep you until you can't even remember your own name. Hold you, touch you, tell you how much he loves you. You can never run, never leave.Even when you forget who he is.Some people want to keep dangerous things something of the past, where no one can get to it. And when every breath that person takes is a lie, it's hard to believe them when they shout and scream.A group of teenagers and adults thrust into something they have no part in, no fault in, can fuck anyone up. Lies and deceit, murder and sacrifice. No one is perfect, and everyone has their own bullshit to deal with, who has the time to understand others? And what happens when their own are apart of something much bigger then originally thought?But what happens when someone is so fucked up, that their decisions depend on the lives of trillions?Rated for: Unhealthy Relationships, Dark Themes, Pedophilia,  Excessive Swearing, Extreme Content, Gore in detail, and graphic scenes. (Zarkon/Lance) (Lance/Keith) (Lance/Lotor)





	Red Light District

I watched him, watched him grow up. He was such a cute baby, one that immediately stole my heart. He had the softest hair, white as the purest flower. His skin looked like the prettiest colour that I had ever seen, dark brown that made his hair stand out. But what made him so unique to me, was those eyes. Those beautiful, extraordinary eyes. While most had plain blue's, his was so different, so new. The swirled with so much of that colour, light and dark, sparkling in those special eyes. A ring of sapphire around those wide pupils, with dots of every single shade I have ever seen. Not only was he the loveliest thing, his personality made me want to keep him all to myself. Witty and smart, quick and sharp. He would move how he wanted, and when he did, I would feel things I haven't felt in so long. He would tease you, but show respect. He was the perfect little one, the perfect being.

 

He was so perfect, no matter what happened. He was strong-willed, and strong-minded. He didn't let anyone tell him no, and stood great to his own beliefs. He respected those who deserved it, and protected those who needed it. He was the single thing that made me smile, the only one who made my lips curve up into a thing I haven't done since I was a babe. He stood by me when he had to pick, choose me every single time. He was a young thing, old enough to be a son to me. That never mattered, we didn't see each other in any relationship. He trusted me with his life, and I, finally trusted someone with my own.

 

We would train together, everyday. I would teach him moves far from his own grade, just to see that marvellous smile. Teach him everything I know, because someday, I want to see him do the same to me. We had each other, we only needed one another. We were perfect together, no one could break us apart.

 

Alas, many thought we had an relationship that was un-savory, one that I had forced the little one into. Those peasants, those idoit's. They spat all those lies at his gorgeous face, made those gorgeous eyes tear up. They set him apart from their little groups, made fun of his skill. They made him curl up into a little ball, forced him to keep quiet.

 

He came to me then, because we knew each other, we knew that we would always be there for one another. He came to me with those salty tears streaming down his face, those plump lips quivering as he hugged me so tightly. His little body wrapped around my larger one, sobbing into my shoulder. Telling me how mean those children were, how awful those teachers had been. He nestled his head in between my shoulder and neck, and cried those tears. I felt something then. I felt this un-tamed fury erupting from my chest. I felt all those taunts, all those disgusted looks. How dare they? How dare they make my little one cry? Something in me broke that day, and I will never forget it.

 

Years passed on by, and he was getting ready for his tenth Decapheeb. I remember that he came to me, to our little place, and told me how nervous he was. How much he didn't want to become the official prince, how much others forced him into the ceremony. I felt so much rage and hatred for the royal family, but never him. I rushed him into my arms, head only coming up to my waist. His little arms grasping behind me, tears soaking my cloak. How could I let him go? How could I let the awful kingdom corrupt him? He was so innocent, shouldn't be forced to see them for the trouble and worthlessness they really were.

 

I promised myself then, to become only his. His only, while he became mine. I remember lifting his chin up, and told him so. He looked so shocked, so un-prepared. But that's okay, because he nodded his head so furiously I thought he would harm himself, but his expression was so adorable. We skipped that coronation, and slept under the stars. Him snuggled in my arms, I singing a little tune. Everything was ours, and ours only.

 

But... the closer he and I came, the more people began to hate. The king, he looked so angry, so livid. Being a paladin, he was inclined to respect me, but he told me so many times that if I wasn't, that I would be executed on the spot. I only grinned, and pulled my little one with me. Oh, the princess. Older to my one, she was so protective of him. She always tried to make him see how bad I was, how awful I treated him. I was so proud of him then, when he smacked away her 'comforting' hand, and snuggled up to my arm. The people of the court staring at us, staring at the prince who raised a hand to his own sister. I remember leaning down, and pecking him right on the forehead, right in front of the King, the rest of the paladins, and every important figure. I'd felt so much better after that, I didn't care what they thought, we didn't have anything other then platonic love, something innocent. But he surprised me then, by doing the exact same thing to me. Pulling my arm down, he jumped up and planted one on my own forehead. I grinned at him, while he did the same.

 

All good things ended though, when the king leaped from his throne, and marched over to us. He ripped him out of my arms, and ordered the guards to take me down. Why did you do that, King? Why did you take my little one away from me? I still had my armour on, I still had a weapon. If he wanted me dead, wanted me away from the boy who was screaming for me, I will cut down every being that stood in my way. Even if it was the King of Altea. I remember swiping left and right, killing everything. Liquid on me, I didn't care. I only wanted my little one, wanted him in my arms.

 

It went so quickly, so fast. I felt eyes of the paladins on my drenched form. I felt the betrayal and disgust in those gazes. I didn't care, never would. All that mattered was him, the little one who I loved so much. He pushed his own father away, and ran to me. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around my waist, arms around my neck. He snuggled closer to me, not caring for the liquid of the dead the was splattered on me. I wrapped my own arms around him, and whispered things of comfort.

 

They didn't like that though, didn't like how I held him, how he held me. The King broke out of his state, and ordered the paladins to bring me down. I felt my little one tense. I only whispered more words. I saw people I consider family debate, hesitate. They looked at each other, then the prince, then me. I knew what was going to happen. I knew what was about to happen. So, I lifted his head up, and stared into those orbs that I could've gotten lost in. Those wondrous things that made him seem so innocent. I closed my eyes, and set a little kiss onto those eyes, kissing one by one. I had leaned back, and saw the flush on those cheeks, and I had chuckled.

 

It was all a blur, all one big fight that possibly went on for ages. He was ripped once more out of my hands by that annoying red one, and pushed out of my sight. They took him away, and I would fight them all. Kill them all.

 

I was taken down, pinned to the floor with each paladin holding me. The king ordered for my head, but my little one shouted and screamed. Begging them to let me go, let me see another day. I had smiled at him weakly, and told him I loved him with all my heart. Wrong move, I knew. The king looked so livid, but broke into a sad little smile when he saw the prince sobbing the words back to me. I felt my heart lurch, felt my body needing to go to my little one.

 

On that day, I was banished. Banished from Altea, and all the planets under their protection. Banned from the prince, banned from holding him, never allowed to see him again. So much anger and hate settled in me, so much distaste for the Royal family who kept him away from me. It was a public thing, showing the entire kingdom, that the man who was so close to the prince, would be gone forever. He was so scared, yelling at his father to let me go. I yelled as well, telling him I loved him so much, that we'll meet again. He cried, those beautiful blue's welling up even more as he shouted the same to me.

 

I was pushed over the edge, thrown to my own.

 

As I fell, all I could think about was getting you back, holding you again. Having to see those pretty eyes, hearing those witty words. I needed a plan, and I needed an army.

 

My name is Zarkon, former Black Paladin to Voltron, and my main mission is to get that little prince back into my arms.

 

Don't worry young Lance, we'll be together again.

 

Just like we promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the thing. I feel like an absolute asshole, but here me out. I get that I haven't updated in awhile, an dick move, I know, but calm your tits, and let give a reason. 
> 
> I had roughly eight chapters ready when I posted this, which was in July. I was excited with all the happy comments, and couldn't wait to post more. 
> 
> Then, my fucking computer decided to update everything, and I didn't really worry. I mean, it was saved all over the place, in different files. Then, well, you fucking know where I'm going with this, I go onto my files, and nothings there. Absolutely nothing. All the multiple works I've done, all the pictures I had. Gone, and nowhere to be found. 
> 
> Mind you, I was fucking pissed. Unmotivated, because I worked so fucking hard on it. Then, more comments started to come in, and I started to feel like I should keep going, because I really, really, wanted to stop writing. 
> 
> So, I began a new one, and that wasn't saved on the fucking computer. I started so many 'Chapter Ones' that I'm sure I have written at least, 30 000 words combined. And it's not like I can go get this shit thing fixed, life is fucking busy right now. 
> 
> But, I do have one chapter that managed to be saved, it's up to around four- five thousand words right now, and to be honest? I'm more frustrated. Reason: It stops saving at a certain point, and I have re-written that part so many fucking times. 
> 
> So, uh, yeah. I'm really fucking pissed, and angry as flying hell. Give me a few weeks, and I'll try my best. Because honestly? I really want to abandon this, but I promised myself I fucking won't. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, adios.


End file.
